Punch Rate
}}} |buff = |type = Buff |description = Increase Punch Rate by certain percent }} |debuff = |#default = Enter or }} Punch Rate is the innate ability of certain Ninjas to segue another attack from his fellow ninja (in the same line in the formation) and is usually indicated in their stats with % sign. The flow of battle (the exchange of attacks) follows the rule of speed, meaning the Ninja with the highest speed goes first, followed by the second highest, and so on and so forth. Punch Rate breaks this rule by allowing a fellow Ninja of the Ninja that initiates the Punch to instantly attack regardless of his speed. Rulings and Restrictions #The Ninja that initiates the Punch must have another Ninja in his lane. The initiator is usually labeled above their respective heads. Naruto Kyubii with 2.5% Punch Rate will initiate the Punch. AyeL is in the same lane as Naruto for they are both Assaulters, thus she satisfies the condition of Rule #1. #The Ninja that will perform the Punch must be in the same lane as the initiator and is usually labeled above their heads. AyeL will perform the Punch as she is on the same lane as Naruto, the initiator of the Punch. #The Punch is usually taken by Ninja right next or closest to the initiator. Let's look at the following patterns: In the image above: Naruto is A''' AyeL is '''B Kakashi is C''' '''Formation 1: '''A initiates the Punch then B performs the Punch. '''A → B → C → A Formation 2: If A initiates the punch and B is absent, then C performs the Punch. A → [ ] → C → A Formation 3: If B initiates the Punch then C performs the Punch. A →''' B → C''' → A Formation 4: If B initiates the punch and C is absent, then A performs the Punch. A → B → [ ] → A Formation 5: If C initiates the Punch, then the Punch will be performed by A in the bottom. A → B → C → A Formation 6: If C initiates the punch and A is absent, then B performs the Punch. C → [ ] → B #The Punch cannot be performed when the ninja next to the initiator is Stunned. This is usually labeled . Based on Rule #3, '''the following formation will show how the Punch cannot be performed: '''Formation 1: A initiates the Punch and B is Stunned A → {B} → C → A Formation 2: A initiates the Punch, B is absent, and C is Stunned A → [ ] → {C} '''→ A '''Formation 3: B initiates the Punch and C is Stunned A → B → {C} → A Formation 4: B initiates the Punch, C is Absent, and A is Stunned B → [ ] → {A} Formation 5: C initiates the Punch and A is Stunned B → C → {A} Formation 6: C initiates the Punch, A is absent, and B is Stunned C → [ ] → {B} Special Case Punch Rate innate in certain Ninjas are usually low. Skill, on the other hand can, greatly increase Punch Rate. One very known way is using the skill Wolves. Below are the skills which can modify Punch Rate: When the caster is Stunned, even though the Punch status is on, the Punch will not be initiated. Application The Punch Rate initiation and performance is applicable both for the Assulter's Lane and Support's Lane. Punch Rate varies per ninja. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Battle Status